


Just a Nibble

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Reader Insert, Sweet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 48





	Just a Nibble

Henry is at it again, pestering while you are trying to do something serious. Or semi-serious at least. How serious is baking his mother’s chocolate cake?

“Henry, stop it.” Shoving him in the arm, not that it does much good other than slightly sends him off kilter. Laughing at you, he hits you with his hip and continues to try and stick his finger in the cake batter. “If you do that one more time, I am not making you this cake. You can bake it yourself.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” He pouts, leaning over to fake a kiss, hand going to the glass bowl and in goes the finger. Straight into the dark, rich batter. Success!

“Screw off. I mean it.” You whine, trying to shield the bowl from him.

“Needs more chocolate,” Henry licks his fingers, making a complete show of it. Ignoring him and his commentary on your cake, you huff and set the bowl back on the counter.

“You need to leave me alone.” You tease, picking up the dish towel and tossing it at him.

Sometimes he is too much for his own good. Tormenting and teasing seem to be a Henry specialty, when it’s the two of you alone. Constantly he picks on you, in the most loving ways possible, making you almost reconsider the decision to move in with him. Out of jest more than once, you have claimed you were leaving and taking Kal with you, if he doesn’t stop teasing you.

Teasing aside, Henry leans against the counter, watching you side eye him as you continue your baking. Prepping the cake tins, you stick your tongue out at him.

Eyes crinkling in laughter and mischief, Henry returns to gesture.

“Hey now, put it back or put it to use.” You point at him in mock authority.

Feigning shock, Henry holds his hands over his chest, pouting at you. “You started this. All of this. I only wanted a piece of chocolate.”

As if!

The second you mentioned making the cake, Henry had been in the kitchen tormenting and wanting to stick his hands in everything. He was like a child. A giant toddler. Whatever. He was a nuisance when it came to trying to get anything finished these days. A change from Henry being gone all the time, yet somehow you couldn’t wait for him to go back to work.

“Oh bite me.” You try to hide your laughter. Walking up behind you should have been the indication that he was up to something.

“Well,” Yelping when he nips your shoulder, his teeth pinching skin, you jump startled, “if you insist.”

“Did you just bite me?” You turn quickly smacking him in the side of the face with the chocolate covered spatula.

“No need to slap me.” He roars with laughter, wiping the batter off of his cheek. “I only gave you a little nibble, love.”

“I can’t believe you, my god you are awful. Now get over here and let me clean that cake off your face.”

Spatula in one hand, you tug at his tshirt with the other. Drawing him in closer, you smile before running the sticky spatula against the the other side of his face. Clever and a mistake, your screeching filling the house, when he grabs you and rubs his face all over you.


End file.
